


акулы мертвы

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [31]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: и погубило их не море #2чонкимсон





	акулы мертвы

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [не верь акулам](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8096935)

после того, как сучжон ушла, тэён больше не знала, что ей делать. она так привыкла заботиться и при этом в ком-то нуждаться.

тэён так привыкла быть человеком.

 

она могла бы попробовать вернуться в море: грозное и тёмное; вечно в штормах; не родное, но и не чужое тоже. тэён могла бы, но туда ей путь был закрыт. 

у неё не было дома здесь и не было его там, в общем-то, никогда.

море прогнало её само, море её не хотело.

тэён не хотела его в ответ, но продолжала жить на берегу в старых глубоких пещерах. тэён всё равно была рядом с ним, ожидая из бурь какое-то чудо.

и покоя.

и просто.

чего-то хорошего.

 

тэён чувствовала только пустоту (или как там люди-из-города называли подобные ощущения) от всего, что её окружало (стены пещер, песок и море, ах это море) — и ей совсем нечем было её заполнить.

раньше у неё были свои люди, раньше у неё была сучжон.

 

тэён не знала, что ей делать — и она не делала ничего.

 

дни шли — и были все как один; тэён бродила вдоль берега большую часть времени; тэён дышала морем, пытаясь вспомнить, кем она была когда-то и почему стала тем, кем была сейчас. память её подводила. море тоже.

она подолгу сидела на холодном песке, зарывая в него ноги.

иногда у неё возникали мысли зарыться туда с головой.

может, это помогло бы ей как-то. может, может, может.

тэён оставалась на своём месте и никуда не стремилась; в город она ходить перестала; её мир стремительно превращался в тучу. почти что чёрную.

(вот-вот пойдёт дождь — и после море затопит её последний берег)

 

дождя не было.

тэён не понимала, что могло теперь быть.

 

однажды в её пещеру забрела какая-то девочка. она так сильно напомнила ей сучжон, что тэён едва не разрыдалась. люди научили её плакать когда-то давно, хотя ей всегда было страшно это делать. слёзы текли по щекам тэён — и это каждый раз её очеловечивало. у неё правда не было пути назад, к морю, к своим истокам. маленькая девочка смотрела на неё глазами грустного ребёнка, тэён смотрела на неё как на то самое чудо.

— я потерялась, — сказала ей девочка, — где мой дом?

от этого сердце тэён, такое всё ещё живое и такое почему-то застывшее за годы одиночества на суше, заболело. у тебя его что, тоже нет?

у кого он есть, у кого, а?

тэён спросила, жила ли она в городе, и девочка закивала.

— я отведу тебя, — и тэён протянула ей руку, и повела за собой.

 

город не менялся: небольшой и шумный, полный народу и с бесконечными ярмарками. он не был серым, но и по-настоящему оживлённым тоже.

девочка почти сразу узнала места и дороги и вела тэён уже сама. они дошли до пекарни; тэён не хотелось заходить внутрь, но если это и был дом девочки, то почему нет, почему? в пекарне было всего пару человек; на них не сразу обратили внимание, хотя звоночек над дверью звенел достаточно громко и больше раздражённо. тэён мялась на пороге, не решаясь дать о себе знать. девочка решила всё за неё, выкрикнув _мам!_ , чем ранила тэён ещё сильнее. тэён ничего не понимала во всех этих мамах и папах, но со стороны, когда она ходила по городу, это казалось чем-то. важным.

может, не для всех.

у тэён не было семьи, у тэён была только её пещера.

на _мам!_ к ним мгновенно повернулась стоявшая за прилавком девушка.

и тогда тэён наконец-то поняла, что значит быть кому-то нужным.

 

она поспешила удалиться, но девочка догнала её после на площади.

— спасибо, — сказала она, — и приходи.

за что ты меня благодаришь, если в итоге нашла путь домой сама, за что же? тэён, может, была человеком — и всё равно к настолько человеческим вещам она не была приучена. её многому не обучили, поэтому осознать дружелюбие этого ребёнка она не могла. но внутри так болело, так болело.

что это было, что?

— придёшь? — и это, кажется, должно было быть обещанием.

и тэён пообещала.

 

и пришла—

 

тэён приходила на площадь или к пекарне, но только чтобы увидеть девочку; в городе её ничего не держало; возвращаться к пещере было привычным. девочку же она к ней с тех пор не подпускала. потеряешься опять. не потеряюсь, ты вернёшь меня обратно, вернёшь же? и тэён не находила для неё ответов. она просто кивала и пыталась не давать ещё каких-либо обещаний. это оказалось куда сложнее, чем она думала.

жить и при этом быть ещё и человеком очень сложно.

у тэён не получалось делать всё одновременно.

но девочка видела в ней друга и крепко сжимала её руку своей маленькой ладошкой — и это было чем-то настоящим, чем-то живым.

 

в пекарне тэён всегда выбирала самый тёмный угол и просиживала там до закрытия, наблюдая за своей девочкой. тэён назвала её своей, потому что у неё снова кто-то был, не очень близкий, но был. и ей. так. хотелось.

как-то раз перед ней поставили чашку, наверное, с чаем (или что люди пьют в таких местах) — и тэён растерялась. ей не нужны были ни вода, ни еда; она умела обходиться без этого. чай она бы пить не стала, но девушка, та-самая- _мам!_ , ей? улыбалась? и тэён почему-то не смогла отказать.

 _спасибо_.

это всё, что она могла сказать.

 

— ты ведь акула, — и тэён едва не подавилась.

— а ты знаешь, как выглядят акулы?

— знаю.

после тэён в пекарне старалась не задерживаться.

 

пока девочка не пригласила её на день рождения. тэён когда-то очень нравилось участвовать в конкурсах на ярмарках в честь этих дней. когда она была куда моложе, менее человечней и глупей. ей было интересно.

сейчас ей было страшно.

но она согласилась.

в пекарне была только семья девочки (её старшая сестра и _мам!_ ); тэён не понимала, что здесь забыла; это не было её местом, это было её ничем. её ждали песок и небо. ничего другого тэён в своей жизни-на-суше не имела.

— чеён очень тебя ждала.

тэён промолчала и просто села за стол рядом с девочкой, рядом с чеён, которая её ждала. тэён никто не ждал раньше; тэён не представляла даже, что кто-то вообще будет. люди всегда чего-то ждут — и это что-то обычно никогда не приходит. ты же пришла, ты пришла. и чеён ей улыбалась.

она была похожа на свою мать.

и тэён было странно.

находиться с ними, говорить, есть—

тэён была чужой среди всех и своих, в общем-то, не искала. чеён была исключением. никаких других тэён не было нужно, но её мать тоже ей улыбалась. и глаза у неё при этом сияли. тэён не видела в этом ничего человеческого. так не бывает, люди так не могут, но её глаза светились.

наверное, это называлось счастьем.

 

перед тем, как загадать желание и задуть свечи, чеён всем говорила за что-то спасибо. в ней было столько благодарности за каждую мелочь. откуда в этом крошечном тельце было всё это, откуда? или, может, ей просто это передалось. тэён слушала её — и слёзы подступали сами. это был праздник чеён и плакать не стоило, но тэён едва себя сдерживала. чеён это, конечно, заметила и уже после слов и торта обняла её и погладила по голове. ты мой лучший друг, друзья не должны плакать, никто не должен.

 

ыну и чеён по окончанию вечера ушли на второй этаж; тэён и их _мам!_ , её звали джессика, остались внизу прибраться. у тэён было плохо с именами, она с трудом запомнила имя чеён, что говорить о членах её семьи.

тэён не знала, как себя вести с джессикой. она была для неё этим _мам!_ и глазами, полными необъяснимого света, к которому когда-то, будучи акулой, она слепо потянулась на сушу. джессика была для неё _ты ведь акула_ — и тэён всё ещё было страшно. я ведь акула, я ведь, да? больше. нет?

— чеён много о тебе рассказывала, — начала вдруг джессика, когда они собирали посуду со стола. — знаешь, все её друзья отсюда уехали, у неё никого не было после. и вряд ли кто-то будет опять.

если ты её вдруг оставишь.

тэён не стала возражать.

у неё были такие мысли; если она ещё сильнее привяжется к чеён, то не сможет потом отпустить её; тэён уже теряла людей, ей хватило. 

— она сбежала к морю, — продолжила джессика, — хотя к нему никто не ходит. его все боятся. и то, что ты там живёшь, никак не прибавляет симпатии людей города к тебе. правда, говорят, что тебя здесь любят. это забавно. чеён сбежала — и чеён не боялась. она же пошла к тебе в пещеру, да? порой я не могу в это поверить, а потом смотрю на тебя — и верю.

тэён хотелось сказать: о чём ты?

о чём, а?

— она думает, что ей с тобой безопасно, но как может быть безопасно с человеком, который никогда человеком и не был?

— откуда ты знаешь, что я не—

— знаю.

— джессика—

— и я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

— я не понимаю.

— человечность так же сложна, как и жизнь сама по себе. этого не понимают даже люди, как они могут-то, — и джессика снова ей улыбнулась. вот так просто. говоря все эти вещи, зная про настоящую тэён.

 

они как раз закончили с уборкой, когда ыну спустилась к ним. она тоже была похожа на джессику, может, больше, чем чеён. в ней было что-то странное и пугающее, хотя она была очень доброй и забавной. тэён нравилось наблюдать, как ыну возилась с чеён; тэён нравилось наблюдать за этой семьёй; тэён просто они очень нравились. хотя до конца это понять она тоже не могла. её не научили, поэтому она пыталась сама.

ыну что-то прошептала джессике на ухо, получила в ответ кивок и ушла на верх обратно. джессика после этого поставила чайник и достала из шкафа какие-то травы. у чеён часто бывают кошмары.

тэён надеялась, что с ней это никак не связано.

тэён не хотелось запомниться ей кошмаром.

— я могу помочь?

— ты уже помогла и помогаешь и так.

— но я бы—

и джессика прижала палец к её губам. тсс, от тебя больше ничего не требуется. ты не знаешь, но в тебе так много света. чеён его видит, а ты просто закрыла его плавниками, которых у тебя теперь нет.

тэён правда совсем ничего не понимала.

может, не поймёт никогда.

 

тэён собиралась уйти, когда джессика пошла к чеён, но что-то не давало ей сдвинуться с места. что-то крепко-накрепко удерживало её здесь. тэён не находила этому объяснения и нормальных слов тоже. всё, что она знала, было из прочитанных книг и газет, от людей, которых она слушала и которые её когда-то вырастили. у тэён не получалось охватить _это_. семью и счастье, и доброту, и бесконечное спасибо, и дружбу. у тэён не получалось.

с морем было проще.

но джессика морем не была и её дети тоже.

когда джессика вернулась, тэён всё ещё стояла в полной растерянности посреди пекарни. её мир и её жизнь сводились к одному и тому же. у тэён ничего не было, ничего настоящего точно. кроме этих троих.

— пойдёшь домой?

— у меня его и нет.

— тогда не ходи.

— что-что?

— не ходи никуда больше.

 

и тэён не ушла.

и это тоже, кажется, было как обещание.

 

кому?

 

(себе)

 

— я много чего хочу понять.

— что, например?

— тебя, чеён, людей в целом, жизнь как таковую.

— меня и моих детей ты поймёшь, а всё остальное ещё никому не удавалось, так что не надо забить голову тем, что никто так и не разгадал. просто живи, тэён, как понимаешь ты, а не как понимают другие.

— это всё так сложно.

— простым не может быть даже твоё старое море.

— откуда ты знаешь?

— знаю.

джессика никогда не отвечала на этот вопрос по-другому и не ответит, быть может, вообще, но тэён ничего от неё не добивалась. ей всего, люди называли это счастьем, а ещё, наверное, любовью, было достаточно.

 

море не звало её к себе—

и тэён была ему благодарна.

 

иногда она вспоминала сучжон, иногда она вспоминала тех, кто нашёл её саму. от этого ей было вроде бы больно, но тэён боль не понимала. по крайней мере не физическую. джессика ничему её не учила, она просто говорила и говорила. и, конечно, улыбалась. ей, дочкам, посетителям.

джессику в городе любили; чеён всё пыталась убедить её, что и она тоже, но как её не? даже если для тэён понятие любви было слишком неясным. как грозовые тучи. может, не такие чёрные. тэён не умела любить по-человечески, а как акула она любви не знала вообще. море не любило никого. это было её жизненным примером, поэтому—

 

в единственный солнечный день в году они отправились все вместе на пляж. это предложила чеён; ыну, конечно, подхватила. тэён не горела желанием снова видеть море, но джессика сказала, что всё будет в порядке. тэён верила только ей одной. всё будет в порядке. это море старое и больное, принесло и забрало, это море — оно просто море. все акулы погибли. или в нём, или на суше. сучжон, скорей всего, была последней такой.

они гуляли по берегу; тэён дышала полной грудью; ей впервые нравилось находиться в этом месте. её пещеры давно затопило, но тэён это не волновало. они не были ей домом, как не было и море. тэён всё ещё не осознавала, что представлял из себя дом на самом деле. она просто не была одна. может, это и был дом. не одиночество, да?

ыну и чеён убежали вперёд за теми редкими чайками, которые сюда прилетали; джессика только закатила глаза. подумаешь, белые птицы. они с тэён остались на месте; джессика расстелила плед, и они сели. песок казался очень тёплым по словам джессики, хотя тэён не особо чувствовала разницу между теплом и холодом. разве что печка в пекарне была по-настоящему горячей. тэён уже пару раз обожглась, пытаясь помочь семье чон в их деле. у неё вроде бы получалось.

джессика смотрела на море, тэён смотрела на неё.

мир в этот момент казался чудом.

а потом джессика повернулась к ней и снова улыбнулась.

— ты нравишься моим дочкам, — сказала вдруг джессика чуть погодя, когда они услышали их радостные крики. она всё говорила вдруг и очень честно, сбивая тэён с толку, — и ты нравишься мне.

(и тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет тебя согреть)

поэтому не уходи.

тэён ей такое уже обещала, но почему-то сейчас это было куда важнее.

 

солнце освещало пляж и глаза джессики.

море было таким спокойным.

 

тэён наконец-то дышала жизнью.

 

 

 

 

 

штиль.


End file.
